


Going Continental

by EffingEden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's expelled from Hogwarts and Sirius tries to make him see the good side</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Continental

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mute90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mute90/gifts).



> Comment_fic prompt, ' Harry Potter, Harry & Sirius, Harry was expelled before fifth year. Unwilling to trap him in the Black house, Sirius takes off with him.'

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Harry snapped for the eighth time since he had returned. Buckbeak snorted at him for being so loud, and butted his shoulder. Harry stroked the hippogriff’s neck, not looking at whoever had opened the door until the continued silence got too much.

Sirius stood in the doorway, a strange mix of emotions on his face. His pale grey eyes were a lot more animated than they had been all summer. He was happy about this. Happy Harry’s home had been ripped away from him.

He felt something ugly stir in him and snarled, “Looks like you’re not going to be lonely at least, Sirius.” That got a blink and a rueful grimace. He felt better for a few moments, and turned back to smoothing Buckbeak’s feathers.

Still Sirius didn’t move or speak. He just stood there. The silence went on and on. Dark despair and impotent fury writhed in Harry. He’d not felt anything when the sentence was passed, the numbness lasting through the journey back to Grimmauld Place, letting him brush off the flurry of questions the Weasleys plied him with. Hermione had more tact. He’d managed to escape up to the master bedroom, and had managed to keep the numbness going, until Sirius opened the door.

He still hadn’t done anything but stand there, but somehow his presence drove away the unnatural hush in his mind. As if Harry only had the energy for one type of silence, and the lack of pestering was soaking up all his concentration, meaning the quiet in his mind was sacrificed.

He had lost Hogwarts. Lost what had been his home for four years. The one place he had felt safe and wanted – gone. He pressed his closed fist to his mouth, teeth sinking into a knuckle. He’d never get on the Hogwart’s Express again. Never rush over homework the night before it was meant to be handed in. Never visit Hagrid between lessons. Never enjoy another feast under the enchanted ceiling. Never have detention with Snape – well, there was a silver lining. But that was only half of it.

“They snapped my wand,” he said in the hollow quiet. His voice rasped, his throat ached as if Dudley had been throttling him.

Sirius finally moved, stepping forwards only to come up short and offer Buckbeak a hasty bow. When he received an approving nod, he came closer, his hands coming to rest on Harry’s shoulders. “There are other options, Harry. There are other wandmakers, we can get you another quite easily.”

“Can you get me another Hogwarts?” Harry asked bitterly.

“That is beyond my power,” Sirius murmured, his hands gripping tighter in reassurance. “I know it feels like the end of the world right now, Harry, but we can make this work! It isn’t as bad as you think.”

“How can you say that?” Harry said, twisting around to glare up at his godfather. “They just made me a – a – exile from the one place I’ve ever felt wanted!”

“You’re wanted here,” Sirius replied, just as passionately.

“No offence, Sirius, but this house is about as welcoming and homely as Snape’s office and the Dursley’s put together.”

Sirius’ lip jerked up, a flash of a grin. “Yes, those are my feeling about this place, too. What I meant was, I want you. I want to get to know you – make up for all the years I couldn’t be there for you.”

Harry stood up, Sirius’ hands falling away as he started to pace. “Me too, but I can’t… I can’t… I hate this!”

Sirius was quiet again, pushing his fingers through his hair. “Well,” he said with a casual drawl, “I did get rather amazing results while I was at Hogwarts. Being expelled from Hogwarts shouldn’t mean you should neglect your education, I’d be happy to teach you what I remember. And as your guardian, I can’t let you go without a wand, especially with the threat of Voldemort hanging over you. Ollivander can’t sell to you, not without risking a heavy fine by the Ministry, but there are a few other wandmakers on the continent. None as superior, so we might have to shop around for a suitable replacement. Could take months. Might have to go to the Americas, even. Can’t let my Godson have something second rate.”

Harry stared at him. “But, Dumbledore –”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Let me worry about him. Just don’t let it slip to Molly.”


End file.
